The Traveler
by Lastande Sarie
Summary: In the 11th year of Meiji, in the middle of Tokyo, this tale begins...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own anything. If I did, I would be very rich, not very broke.**

_One hundred and forty years ago in Kyoto, with the coming of the American "Black Ships," there arose a warrior who, felling men with his bloodstained blade, gained the name _Hitokiri_, man slayer! His killer blade helped close the turbulent _Bakumatsu_ era and slashed open the progressive age known as _Meiji_. Then he vanished, and with the flow of years, became legend._

_In the 11__th__ year of Meiji, in the middle of Tokyo, this tale begins…_

"Hitokiri Battosai!!"

A traveler with bright orange hair and a cross-shaped scar on his cheep stopped and looked curiously over his shoulder. A young woman was standing several feet away, and began to walk toward him. The traveler turned to face her, wondering what she could want.

"I've found you," she said, continuing to approach him. "For two months you have murdered at will! Now it ends!"

The traveler blinked in bewilderment. "Oro?"

"Don't play the fool! Who else would defy the law and carry a sword in this night?!" The woman charged at him, swinging her wooden stick at him forcefully as she did so. She connected sharply with his stomach and sent him sprawling against a nearby fence. This seemed to take her by surprise and she stopped moving to study him, her face blank. "…this…is the Hitokiri Battosai?"

"Nope." The traveler grimaced as he rubbed his head and replied, "This one is but a rurouni, a swordsman traveling with no destination." He managed to turn his grimace into a smile of amusement. "After just arriving in town, how can a murder be my fault?"

"Mmm…" The woman was not sure that she believed him. Anyone could have made up a story like that. She wasn't going to give up that easily. She jabbed her finger toward the sword he had strapped to his side. "Th-then how do you explain that sword?! No one's allowed to carry a blade!"

Without speaking a word, the traveler reached down and pulled the sword part of the way out of the sheath, allowing the young woman to pull it out and examine it closely.

Her eyes widened as she stared at it. "It's a…sakabato? A sword with an upside down blade?" she muttered to herself.

"How many people could one kill with this?" the traveler asked, smiling again, patient and understanding, waiting for her to work it out.

"Not many," she admitted. She examined the sword closer. "And the blade shows no wear, no smear of blood…it hasn't been used once." She stepped back and looked at him closely, finally relenting. "Then you're really just…"

Still smiling, the traveler stood and nodded. "A rurouni, yes."

The young woman still wasn't quite satisfied however. Even if he was simply a traveler, like he said, there were more questions she wanted answered. "But why carry a blade you can't use?"

Just then, a sharp sound pierced the night, and both of them were completely distracted from their conversation.

"Police whistle!" the woman exclaimed. "I have to go!" She turned on her heel and began to run, tossing the sakabato carelessly behind her, almost as though she'd forgotten she was even holding it.

The traveler exclaimed, "Oro!" and reached out to try to catch the sakabato. After fumbling for his sword and managing to grasp it again, the traveler watched the woman run away. "It seems there's something interesting to check out here," he murmured to himself, all traces of the smile gone.

- - - - -

The sounds of a battle filled the alleyway. Swords clanged, men yelled. The air hung heavy with the smell of blood, which was spreading quickly on the ground. More was being spattered throughout the alley, along with a few body parts, as a giant swordsman cut down his opponents one by one.

"Weak!!" the swordsman yelled. "Weak, weak, weak! You are all too weak!"

"So strong," one of his opponents gasped. He had watched several of his allies – some of the best swordsmen around – be cut down by this man, and he had no doubt that he would be next. "He must be the legendary Battosai!" Something flew by his left shoulder just then, distracting him from the battle.

A young woman landed on the ground in front of him, between himself and the large swordsman. She glared at the swordsman and exclaimed, "This is it, Battosai!"

_I knew it_, the policeman thought, at the same time wondering what on earth this woman was doing.

The swordsman – Battosai – fixed his gaze on the woman and swung his sword. The woman jumped out of the way, but not soon enough. She had a cut on her upper arm, just below her shoulder. She didn't have time to examine it any closer than that. Battosai was swinging at her again. She escaped being hit this time, but now she was against a wall.

Eyes wide, she pressed herself back, wishing she could make herself smaller, trying to think of a means of escape.

With a sinister grin, Battosai swung his sword again ready to finish her off.

Before the woman even realized it, the traveler she had met moments ago had appeared and scooped her into his arms, dodging the swinging sword just in time.

"You're quite the risk-taker," he told her, glancing over his shoulder at the swordsman.

"Feh." The swordsman seemed to decide that neither they nor the remaining policemen were worth his time anymore. "I am Himura Battosai!" he shouted, turning to run away. "Master of Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu! People call me Hitokiri Battosai!" He had almost reached the end of the alley by now.

"Stop!" the young woman screamed after him, beginning to follow.

The traveler grabbed at her and managed to get a fistful of her long black hair. "You stop."

Her head jerked backwards and she slid to a stop. Without pausing to think, she whirled around with her stick, hitting the traveler hard for the second time that night – this time on the head.

"Running while wounded can be deadly," he explained, trying to blink the stars out of his eyes. "Now that he's told us his sword-fighting style we don't have to be so—"

"Kamiya Kasshin-Rye is _my_ style!" the woman yelled at him, barely refraining from calling him stupid. "He murders in _our_ name!" She spun around to take off after the swordsman again. "I'm going to—"

The traveler grabbed her hair again, hoping she wouldn't hit him on the head for a second time. "Remember. No running." Another thought struck him – there were still policemen around. Without pausing to think, he scooped the woman up again and began to run away. "You won't catch him anyway. Let's leave before the police decide to question us."

- - - - -

Some time later, the traveler and young woman were in a warm, brightly lit room. She had directed him to the Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu Kenjutsu Dojo. An old man was there, ready to see to the woman's wound. In the meantime, the traveler wandered around, examining the room.

"Kimiya Kasshin-Ryu," he read aloud from a plaque on the wall. "Kamiya Kaoru – Instructor." His eyes widened and he blinked. That was the young woman he had met just this evening. "Oro?"

"We were a small dojo, but we had ten good students working hard together." Kaoru spoke softly while the old man cleaned and bandaged the cut on her arm. "Then, two months ago, that murderer appeared…and now it's like this. One by one, the students left, fearing the name 'Battosai.' The townspeople don't dare come near." Her voice remained low, her eyes downcast. "Even now, in the Meiji era, the name 'Hitokiri Battosai' strikes fear." She sighed. "Why he uses the name Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu, and if he really _is _Battosai, I have no idea. But we have to stop his killing spree as soon as we can."

The traveler listened to her speech, understanding beginning to dawn. When Kaoru stopped speaking, he turned around to face her, nodded, and said, "But you really should stop this patrolling at night."

"What?" Kaoru's mouth was agape and she was glaring at the traveler in disbelief.

"He's far stronger than you, Kaoru-Dono." The traveler watched Kaoru grit her teeth and prepare an angry retort, but he interrupted before she could say anything. "A swordsman must be honest about his foe's skill _and_ his own. You should know what will happen next time you face him." The traveler spoke seriously, but gently. "Is the prestige of your school really worth your life?"

Kaoru stared at the man. He didn't understand. She struggled to find the words to explain to him. "Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu was developed by my father, who survived the Bakumatsu revolution. He rejected the ethics of the Satsukin-Ken – swords that give death. For ten long years, he struggled to create a style based on Katsujin-Ken – swords that give life. Six months ago, he was drafted for the seinan war and left this world."

The Rurouni was listening hard, staring at Kaoru and taking in every word she said.

"This Hitokiri Battosai," every time Kaoru said his name, disgust laced her voice, "has murdered ten people in our name. Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu – my father's ideal, his last gift, has been _defiled_!" Her voice rose in tone and she looked over at the Rurouni defiantly. "But such shame cannot be understood by a mere rurouni."

Both stared at the other with no change of expression and no words spoken for several seconds. Finally, the Rurouni smiled and Kaoru's eyes gave away her surprise at this sudden change of expression. "But that arm still says no night patrol for a while," he told her, pointing. He turned toward the door. "You should get some rest now. If you really believe in Katsujin-Ken you have a duty to keep yourself alive. And anyway," the Rurouni paused to look over his shoulder while pulling open the creaky door, "no doubt your late father wouldn't wish to trade his daughter's life to protect his sword-style." He slipped outside with a murmured, "Excuse me," and the door clicked shut behind him.

Kaoru was left speechless. By the time she would have been able to think of something to say, he was long gone.

"We're done," said the old man, breaking into her thoughts.

"Thank you, Kihei," Kaoru replied. She had almost forgotten he was there.

"Kaoru-San…you shouldn't let your guard down with someone like that," Kihei told her in his soft voice. He sounded very concerned and Kaoru was grateful he cared. "A rurouni is one with no destination. Don't be too kind."

"I know," Kaoru sighed. She was staring off into space as she readjusted her sleeve to cover her arm. She sighed again, her thoughts a long way off. "I know…"

**A/N: In case you haven't figured out by now, this is basically the manga in novel form. My sister said she'd be more likely to read it that way and so I thought maybe other people felt the same way. It's a lot harder to write it like that than I thought it would be, but fun, too. Let me know what you think, positive or negative - but please be polite. :-) And stay tuned for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been several days since Kaoru's encounter with the orange-haired rurouni. She had as good as forgotten about him, and things were back to normal. The cut on her arm was healing well, thanks to Kihei's care, and Kaoru was still desperate to find the man who called himself Battosai.

On this particular afternoon, Kaoru and Kihei were just returning from a trip to the market when they passed a crowd of people standing in the middle of the street. The commotion that had attracted this large crowd pulled Kaoru out of her deep thoughts.

"Oh. An arrest?" She paused to glance back, trying to find out exactly what was going on.

A voice yelled, "Stop struggling!" and was quickly followed by another shouting, "Come along!"

Suddenly Kaoru was stunned to see a familiar face along with a familiar gasp of "Oro!"

Without stopping to think, Kaoru dropped the package she had been carrying and rushed over to the crowd, calling out as she approached, "Rurouni! You're still here?" She had thought he would be long gone by now.

He stared blankly at her for several seconds then smiled in recognition and amusement. "Oh, Kaoru. Dressed like a lady, you seem so different." Even amid his dire circumstances, he managed to chuckle at his own little joke.

Kaoru scowled and turned on her heel. "I guess you don't want _my_ help!" But when she heard him plead for her to wait, she couldn't help turning around. "Mmmg," she grumbled to herself. _Why am I such a nice person?_ Kaoru wondered. "Okay. What did he do?" she asked the policeman who was keeping a firm hold on the traveler.

With his own deep scowl, the policeman snapped, "He's violating the sword-banning act, as you can—Hm?" He broke off abruptly as he really looked at Kaoru and recognition dawned on his face. "Aren't you the one from that Hitokiri Battosai school?"

Something in Kaoru snapped and she inhaled with a hiss before setting that policeman straight. "I told you we were _framed_!"

"Don't you yell at a police officer!" he yelled back.

"_You_ don't have the power to tell _me_ who I can yell at!"

The traveler watched wide-eyed and somewhat dazed. What had just happened?

A calm voice broke through the ruckus and gained everyone's attention. "Now, now…let's all calm down."

"Who are you?" The policeman was not finished with his screaming yet.

Kaoru, however, had immediately simmered down when she heard the familiar voice. "Kihei."

"Is there any need for anger, really?" As he spoke, Kihei shook the officer's hand firmly with both of his own. He slipped some money into the man's hand as he did so.

"Uh…" The officer considered the options for a split second. "All right, we'll let it go just this once, but next time won't be so easy." He turned to go, motioning for the other officers to follow him, then pointed back over his shoulder. "Don't make trouble, little girl."

"Oh, not me!" Kaoru replied sarcastically, making a face at his retreating back.

The traveler's eyes widened, stunned at her behavior. "Weak in body and in spirit…" he mused.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing." The rurouni faced Kaoru with an innocent look.

"So you're still in town," Kaoru changed the subject to the reason she had gotten involved in the first place. "Do you have some business here?"

"Um…not exactly…" The traveler wasn't sure exactly how to respond, so he smiled and quickly changed the subject to something else entirely. "Anyway, how's the hunt for the murderer going?"

"Oh…well…" Kaoru paused. "I _do_ have one likely suspect."

Unnoticed by either Kaoru or the traveler, Kihei suddenly began to pay much closer attention to the conversation.

"There's a dojo called 'Kiheikan' on the outskirts of the next town over," Kaoru continued.

"A dojo?" the traveler asked, urging her to continue.

"No. More like an _ex_-dojo," she said with a tone of disdain. "Now it's a gathering place for gamblers and rogues. A former samurai took it over about two months ago. A giant of a man, they say – over six feet."

"Hmm…"

"Two months ago. When the murders started. There aren't many men that big _and_ skilled with swords," Kaoru explained. "I have no proof, so I can't do anything…but soon—!"

"Kaoru-San," Kihei suddenly interrupted, "I must leave to prepare dinner."

"Oh." Kaoru brought her thoughts back to the present. "Yes. Thank you."

"You'll excuse me."

Kihei began walking away, eyeing the traveler as he passed. The rurouni watched him closely in return, deep in thought as the old man made his way down the street.

"That fellow who was with you before…"

"Who, Kihei?" Kaoru asked curiously and began to explain. "He's a sort of live-in apprentice. It was right after father passed away. Kihei collapsed in front of the dojo and I helped him out." Kaoru smiled wryly. "He doesn't really believe in girls practicing swordsmanship. He says I should give up swords, sell the dojo, and go live quietly somewhere."

"Where's he from?"

"I don't know," Kaoru shrugged. "I never asked."

The traveler's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Never asked?"

"Should I have?" Kaoru eyed the traveler in puzzlement. "Why would it matter? We all have things in our pasts we don't want to talk about." Then her gaze turned keen and piercing. "_You _do, don't you? That's why you're a rurouni."

"True—"

Tired of the subject at hand, Kaoru interrupted. "So you can't have much money, rurouni." She looked around at the people milling by on the street, eager to get home. "Do you want to stay with me?"

"Oh, no. This one has an errand to run." The traveler began backing away. "Another time."

"But you just said—"

"How forgetful. Excuse me," the rurouni smiled and turned to go.

Kaoru knew she had to stop him. There was something she desperately needed to say. She opened her mouth to try to form the words, but he had already taken a few steps away. She called out urgently, "B-but wait…"

The traveler blinked and turned to face her. As far as he had known, the conversation was already over. "There's more?" he asked, mystified.

"Umm…" Kaoru was still trying to form the words. "The other day…I never thanked you for saving my life." She scrambled in her mind for what to say to make it sound right. "Umm. Well. I'm sorry…"

The rurouni was suddenly standing in front of her. Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise when he put his hand on her forehead. "Do you have a fever?" he asked.

"Why can't I just apologize?" Kaoru demanded, pounding him on the head a couple times in irritation.

"Indeed." The traveler blinked past the pain that had taken up residency in his head. "Why not?" He blinked a few more times and suddenly smiled at Kaoru. "Well, this rurouni doesn't mind such things. Kaoru-dono shouldn't worry, either." He began to walk away again, calling over his shoulder, "Bye, now."

Kaoru watched him go in amazement and not a little frustration. She was momentarily stunned. The noise of the street and shops around her brought her back to reality, and she realized there was another question she had meant to ask. "Oh…I forgot to ask about the sakabato," she thought out loud. "Oh, well. Wonder what his errand was…?" She mulled these thoughts over on her way home.

The rurouni had thoughts of his own he was pondering as he walked away. "Kiheikan Dojo in the _neighboring_ town…no wonder there was nothing to find in Tokyo."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 3 is up and it hasn't been ages and ages. Aren't you proud of me? :) Please read, enjoy, review. I thrive on reviews, so let me know what you think, good or bad.**

"Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello." The traveler had been standing outside the door of Kiheikan Dojo for some time now. It was night, but the stars shone brightly. It was actually a rather pleasant evening, if he had to be stuck outside. But he wasn't going to give up. "Hello. Hello. Hello. Hel—"

"Oh shut up!" Someone suddenly flung the door open, looking less-than-pleased to see the rurouni there. "Who are you?" he demanded, glowering down at the traveler who was a good deal smaller.

"Is the sensei—?"

"Master Hiruma is out! Come back later!" The man was about to shut the door again.

"Ah, so his name is Master Hiruma." Despite the other man's yelling, the traveler remained calm and smiling, speaking in a conversational tone.

The man stopped in astonishment, nearly dropping his cigarette from between his lips. "Y-you didn't know…?"

The traveler gave the other man a knowing smile. "This one thought his name was 'Murderer Battosai."

"Rrg." The man growled under his breath, so angry he couldn't think of what to say in return.

The rurouni was watching his reaction closely and muttered to himself, "Kaoru-dono's suspicions appear correct."

The hum of voices talking in the background had ended some time ago, and now someone called out, "What's the matter, Nishiwaki?" A few people came up behind the man in the doorway and noticed the small rurouni. "Who's the runt?"

"Not even a runt," Nishiwaki answered. A sinister grin crossed his face as the men surrounded the traveler in the courtyard. "Get rid of it."

Back in Tokyo, a young woman looked over when a quiet noise broke her concentration. Her cup was sitting on a tray on the floor next to her. It now had a small crack in it. "Rrg," Kaoru groaned. "The cup cracked…"

"Kaoru-san."

Kaoru nearly jumped out of her skin when the voice came, seemingly out of nowhere. She turned to look, eyes wide. "Kihei," she said, sighing in relief and relaxing. "You scared me. What is it?"

"It's about selling the property, miss."

Utterly baffled, Kaoru said slowly, "Kihei, I told you I don't _want_ to sell…"

"Yes, miss, but…" Kihei pointed to a deed in his hand, smiling kindly. "The paperwork is already made up."

"Kihei?" Kaoru didn't understand what was going on here. Was it some kind of a joke?

"All I need now is your seal," Kihei continued, explaining in his soft voice. The peaceful atmosphere was broken with a loud BAM! Suddenly men were pouring into the dojo behind Kihei. "Then this property will be _ours_!" Kihei exclaimed, no longer sounding friendly.

A huge, bearded man stood behind Kihei now, looking quite satisfied with himself. "Heh. Hello."

Recognition dawned on Kaoru and she gasped. This was the same man from the alley, the one who had called himself Hitokiri Battosai! "Y-you're—"

"Hiruma Gohei, master of Kiheikan," Kihei introduced him. "This is my brother."

Kaoru leaped to her feet in alarm. What was happened here?

"I don't like to do it this way," Kihei was still speaking. "I'd much prefer to make a _legal_ purchase. But since you've caught on to my brother, I can't take chances."

Kaoru grasped a wooden stick from the wall behind her and prepared to defend herself.

"It was all moving forward quite nicely, I thought," Kihei almost seemed to be speaking to himself now. "The kindly old man taking care of you and gaining your trust…unfortunately for you, you are just so _stubborn _about your sword fighting."

Eyes wide, Kaoru stared at the man she had allowed into her dojo, trying to wrap her mind around what he was saying. "Kihei…"

"So I used my brother to cook up this murder commotion and discredit your school," Kihei continued speaking. "The name 'Hitokiri Battosai' worked wonders. The legend of his terrible prowess is such that no one dared stand against him. Thanks to that, it took only two months to reduce you to this."

Kaoru followed Kihei's glance toward the wall where the list of her students had shrunk significantly.

"By my estimate, the value of this land will increase five or six times with the westernization policy and the growth of the industry," Kihei said thoughtfully. "It would be wasted on some sword-fighting school."

No! Not wasted. Never wasted. Kaoru could feel the sweat forming on the back of her neck. She had to stop this. "Kihei…"

The big man began to speak as if Kaoru hadn't even opened her mouth. "My big brother says your motto is 'swords that give life.' Funny." His voice was deep and booming. His teeth gleamed brightly, just as his sheath did when he held it up. "Why don't you use the 'sword that gives life' right now…and save your _own_ life?"

Kaoru didn't move. Her mind was racing, trying to come up with some way out of this mess. The big man grew impatient.

"You come here. Or I go there."

Ready to face the challenge, Kaoru took a running leap toward the big man, swinging her stick. He met her blow with his bare hands and took a firm hold on it. Kaoru froze in shock and fear.

"Your power is all in your little-girl dreams." He pulled the stick straight up into the air and cracked it easily over Kaoru's head.

She was stunned. Time seemed to freeze and then it was suddenly moving again, and she along with it. She was being lifted into the air by the collar of her shirt.

"Mastery—and death!" The loud voice made Kaoru's head split. "That is what a sword is for."

Kaoru wasn't even aware of Kihei standing nearby, pulling out a small knife. She winced when she felt a sharp pain in her thumb break through the pounding in her head.

Kihei pressed Kaoru's bloody thumb to the deed. "There," he said with immense satisfaction. "This makes the property mine. Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu is _gone._"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

All this time, the open doors had stood empty, letting in only a slight breeze. Now, someone stepped between the doors, and the sound of his footstep caught everyone's attention.

"Nishiwaki?" the big man asked in bewilderment. "What's the matter?"

"H…Him—" But Nishiwaki fell to the ground, unable to stand or even speak a moment longer. His figure was replaced by that of an orange-haired man with a cross-shaped scar on his cheek. Everyone inside the dojo froze in shock.

But Kaoru was able to think clearly again. "Ru…rurouni!" She didn't understand why he was here, but she was glad to see him.

"Forgive my lateness." The traveler took a step into the room, his voice and his footfalls the only sounds to break the tense silence. "He told me everything."

The big man realized who this was. He huffed with irritation and turned to face the man who had interrupted his fun. "You again. Are _you_ here to talk about 'swords that give life,' too?"

The rurouni continued to walk forward, but took a second to think about his reply. "A sword is a weapon. Whatever pretty names you give it, swordsmanship is a way to _kill._" He looked at Kaoru. "She speaks as one who has never bloodied her hands. Kaoru-dono maintains a sweet, naïve lie."

This was going better than the big man had expected. He sneered.

Kaoru stared at the traveler, silently pleading for help. "Rurouni…" she practically whispered. _Please don't turn on me now_, she thought.

The traveler's face broke into a smile, as it so often did at unexpected times. "But in the face of such awful truth, the naïve lie she tells is so much better." Kaoru watched, waiting to see what he would do next. "If this one had a wish," he continued, "it would only be that her lie would become the truth of this world."

The big man had had enough. "Hey, bro," he asked, directing his question to Kihei, "it's okay if I kill this guy, right?"

"Uh-huh." Kihei wanted to see him gone as well. "He's been a pain. Have your goons beat him to death."

"All right, boys?"

All the rest of the men in the dojo responded with exclamations of enthusiasm and pointed their weapons at the traveler, ready for some fun.

Kaoru couldn't see a good ending for anyone, but at least someone could save himself. She screamed, "Rurouni, please run!"

The traveler did not run, however. He reached for his sheath and prepared to draw his sword. "Hurting more people seems so pointless," he said, looking at the men around him. "Anyone who dislikes seeing the doctor, leave now."

"There will be no wounded," someone shouted, "but rather, one dead body!"

It happened so fast, no one was actually sure what was going on. One second the men were rushing toward the traveler. A split second later, the traveler was running toward them and pulling out his sword. There was a big commotion of fighting and everyone looked on in suspense. Then the onlookers were shocked to see the traveler emerging from the commotion and heading straight for them. He swung once, and several men fell. The onlookers had no time to react in any way except to watch in astonishment.

_One swing? It can't be. Is this some sorcery?_ they thought in the nanoseconds that passed. _No…it isn't sorcery…it's speed! Speed of sword. Speed of body. Speed at reading his opponents' moves. Taking down man after man with the least possible movement!_

In no time at all, all of the "goons" Kihei had referred to were lying on the floor.

"Oh. One thing." The traveler still spoke quietly, but his voice was cold and unfriendly. "Hitokiri Battosai doesn't use Kamiya Kasshin-ryu, but an ancient style of the Sengoku Era that pits one against many…Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu. If not for such a sword, the body count would increase tenfold."

"No…" It was beginning to dawn on Kaoru and she felt disbelief creep into her mind. "You…are the Hitokiri Battosai…? Oh no!" She was cut off when she was thrown unceremoniously aside.

The big man stepped toward the traveler, who was utterly dwarfed in front of him. "I thought you were _nobody_ the other night. Didn't even occur to me to fight you." He sneered at the traveler. "Now I regret it!"

"Unlike you, this one doesn't care for violence." The traveler was glaring and his voice still sounded cold. "If only this had ended earlier. Quite regrettable."

"You're confident." The big man removed his sword from the sheath. "Or just vain." He lifted the sword above his head, speaking as he did so. "This world has no room for two Battosai! I am the one!" But the small rurouni was no longer in front of him and the big man froze with his sword still above his head.

"Over here."

The big man gaped in shock and dismay just before the traveler's sword connected with his body. Kihei and Kaoru watched with wide eyes as the battle was finished in a mere second.

The traveler addressed the giant body on the floor at his feet. "This one has no attachment to the name Battosai." He turned away. "But…the likes of you won't use it either." He pointed his sword at Kihei. "Now. One left."

Kihei backed against the wall with a thud. He could hear his heartbeat ringing in his ears. This man had killed practically everyone in the room, and now was pointing the sword in his direction! What could he do? His fear began to overwhelm him. He began to shake uncontrollably.

"You soul is bloody even if your hands are not. Shall we test the sharpness of this blade?" The traveler narrowed his eyes and brought the blade closer to Kihei.

That was too much for the older man. He sank to the floor in a dead faint, losing control of his bladder in his terror.

"Feh." The traveler huffed dismissively and bent to pick up the paper Kihei had dropped. He began to tear it up. "Those who send others to death are usually cowards."

Kaoru watched wordlessly, unsure what to say or do.

"My apologies, Kaoru-dono." The traveler threw all that was left of the deed into the breeze and let the pieces be carried away. "This one did not wish to hide the truth." He turned to smile gently at the girl he had saved. "But it usually is better if this isn't known."

Still unable to speak, Kaoru stared at the man in front of her, now so gentle. Her hearth thumped loudly in her chest.

"Excuse me." The rurouni turned to leave for the last time. "Farewell."

"W…" Kaoru tried to force the words from her mouth. "W…" She couldn't get them out and he was almost to the door. She growled in frustration and yelled, "Wait a second!"

"Oro?" The traveler stopped in his tracks, startled.

"Do you think I'm going to run this dojo by myself?" Kaoru stepped forward, glaring at the traveler's back. "The least you could do is help me out! I don't _care_ who you used to be!"

The traveler looked over his shoulder at Kaoru in wonder. Then he held up a finger. "You should have cared who Kihei used to be."

Kaoru scowled, but didn't protest the lecture. "I'll be more careful."

"This one's help will not be good for you." The traveler was standing in the doorway now, smiling kindly at Kaoru. "You have a chance to take the taint from your name. Being linked with _any_ 'battosai' will make it harder."

"I'm not asking Battosai to stay," Kaoru protested loudly. "I'm asking you, the _rurouni_, to—" Kaoru broke off with a gasp, clapping her hand over her mouth. "F-forget it! If you want to go, go!" She whirled around, the heat fizzling from her attitude. "But…before you go tell me your name. 'Battosai' is a warrior name, right? What's your real name? Or don't you want to tell me?"

The traveler stared at her back speechlessly. She had not reacted in the way he had expected when she found out who he was. He was touched by what she was saying. But it really wouldn't be a good idea for him to stay. He made a quick decision and closed the doors.

Kaoru bowed her head in disappointment.

"Kenshin."

Slowly turning, Kaoru could hardly believe her eyes when she saw the rurouni standing inside the closed doors with a smile on his face.

He sighed. "Himura Kenshin. That is my name…today." He sighed again, and Kaoru listened with wide eyes, trying not to get her hopes up. "This one is weary from travelling."

_This tale begins…_

"As a rurouni, one never knows when or where one will be off to next," Kenshin continued, "but please excuse the intrusion for a little while."

…_inTokyo in the eleventh year of Meiji…_

He finished with a happy smile, which Kaoru returned, delighted at his decision. She couldn't believe he'd decided to stay. Kenshin almost laughed at her reaction but managed to hold in his amusement and stick with just a smile.

…_with the arrival of the rurouni, Kenshin._

"Hey, wait a minute!" Kaoru exclaimed, the smile melting from her face. "If you're a warrior from the Bakumatsu—just hold old _are_ you?"

"Oro?" Kenshin had been hoping for peace and quiet. He should have known better, with Kaoru around.

"And what's 'oro' mean, anyway? You can't be over thirty! With a face like that?"

"Hold old indeed…" Kenshin turned away and began counting on his fingers.

"YOU DON'T KNOW YOUR OWN AGE?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kenshin!**

Chapter 5

The following week passed quickly. After the "Battosai" hoax of the Hiruma brothers met its end, Kamiya Kaoru, master of the Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu Dojo, spent much of her time trying to get her students back. But this proved to be a difficult task.

"No one. Not one," Kaoru fumed. "Cowards!"

"These are times of great change," Kenshin spoke gently from the yard, where he was doing laundry. "Once they move on, it's not easy to come back."

He had hoped to help Kaoru calm down, but she only turned her frustration on him. "And you!" she shouted, drawing closer. "You say you're 28? It's a lie and you know it!"

Kenshin was willing to compromise. "Would "30" make you happier?"

Kaoru stared at him. "No. It wouldn't."

"This isn't going to be easy," Kenshin muttered, eyes wide.

Kaoru let the subject drop for the moment and she and Kenshin ventured into the city to do some shopping. Kaoru walked slightly behind Kenshin as they made their way through the crowd, watching him closely. _Himura Kenshin is a swordsman with no destination,_ she thought as she followed him. _A "rurouni" who's currently staying at my dojo. But once, he was one of the revolutionary warriors who slashed open the new age…the legendary, incomparable hitokiri…Himura Battosai himself._

Just then, with a surprised "Oro!", Kenshin ran right into a man much larger than himself. He smiled and apologized before continuing on.

"Or so he says," Kaoru mumbled, wondering how someone like Battosai could be so klutzy. There were some other things she wondered, too. _Why is he a rurouni while all the other revolutionaries threw away their swords and have now taken positions of power and glory in the Meiji government?_

Almost as though Kenshin knew what she was thinking, he stopped and turned around, still smiling. "You have a question in your eyes."

Kaoru stopped in her tracks, mouth ajar with slight surprise. Should she confront him? Tell him what her thoughts were? Should she just ask and hope he would answer? _We all have things in our pasts we don't want to talk about…_ She scowled at him. Why did he have to be so perceptive anyway? Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

She rapidly stepped up to him. "It's nothing!" she exclaimed, beginning to pound him on the head. "And didn't I tell you not to carry a sword?"

"Owoh…" Kenshin blinked a few times and turned to Kaoru, hands held up palm out in a gesture of peace. "Calm down! Just two years ago lots of people carried swords. No one's really bothered by it, are they?"

"What are you gonna do when the police spot you like last time?" Kaoru demanded. "They'll arrest you even if it _is_ a sakabato!"

"It worked out last time, didn't it?" Kenshin pointed out. He could see that Kaoru was not going to be appeased that easily, and by the look on her face she was about to continue arguing. But to his surprise, she changed the subject.

"Let's just get our shopping done," she told him, pointing him toward a store. "You get the miso, salt, and soy sauce."

"Always the heavy things," Kenshin grumbled, striding into the store.

"No complaining!" Kaoru called after him. She was on her way toward a different store, when a carriage rolled up behind her. She didn't pay any attention, other than to make sure she wasn't in the way, until it came to a stop and someone spoke.

"Please pardon our rudeness," came a man's deep voice. "We must ask directions. Is this the correct road to the police station?"

Kaoru stopped in surprise and turned to see a mustached man inside the carriage looking at her. "Uhhh…" She took a second to register that he had been asking her the question. "Yes. Take a right onto the main street when you hit the end."

"Thank you." The man turned away. "Let us hurry."

Kaoru watched the carriage roll away. "Scared me," she whispered. "I wonder who he is. I think I would have noticed…" Then she remembered why she'd been standing on the street in the first place and took off running. "Gah. I have to finish shopping!"

About half an hour later, Kaoru was humming as she finished up her shopping. She was so absorbed in her task, that she didn't realize at first that there was a lot of talking and excitement going on around her. She looked over her shoulder to see people rushing toward the street. "What's the commotion?" she asked them. "What's happened?"

"The police caught some guy violating the sword-banning act!" someone told her excitedly.

Kaoru dropped everything and bolted for the street.

Meanwhile, uniformed men had Kenshin surrounded. "You gave us a good chase," they told him pointing their sticks at him, "but now you've got nowhere to run!"

Kenshin had his back against a stone wall. He scratched the back of his neck and studied the men around him. "Hmm…so persistent. What can one do but surrender?"

"MOVE!" The shout came from behind the uniformed men, somewhere in the crowd of onlookers. People were roughly shoving their way through. "Let the sword corps through or our blades will move you!"

Several men finally emerged from among the crowd, also wearing uniforms. But instead of sticks, they all carried swords. The police sword corps was composed of those officers adept with the blade – and trusted by the government to carry one.

One of these men spoke. "Lieutenant Ujiki…"

One of the uniformed men who had helped surround Kenshin saluted the leader of the sword corps.

"Good job. We will take care of it," he told the lieutenant. "You are dismissed."

"But the man hasn't drawn his sword, and we have him surrounded," the lieutenant protested, appearing quite nervous to be doing so. "There's really no need for the sword corps to—" He was suddenly cut off by a sword handle making contact with his face. He fell backward.

"A 3rd lieutenant would tell a veteran from Satsuma what to do?" the sword corps leader said. "When I tell you to leave, _you leave_." Finally he turned his full attention to Kenshin, who had watched this whole scene in serious silence. "What is this? Such a gentle-looking man." He swung his sword toward Kenshin. The crowd gasped in fear, but the sword stopped an inch from Kenshin's nose. "Draw your sword, gentle man."

Kenshin pushed the sword down so the point wasn't staring him in the face. "This one does not carry a sword merely to flaunt it as a symbol of underserved power," he said quietly.

The sword corps leader brought his sword back to rest on his shoulder with a smug look but he didn't have a chance to say anything else.

"KENSHIN!" Kaoru was running toward them, panting for breath.

"She is with him?" the leader muttered.

Kenshin knew it would be very bad for her to get mixed up in this. "Kaoru-dono, stay away!" he yelled.

She screeched to a stop, a confused look on her face, just as two other men on the corps pulled out their swords. They clanged together just over Kaoru's head. Her eyes grew wide in fright when her hair bow fluttered to the ground in pieces.

"It will be more embarrassing when we cut her kimono," the leader told Kenshin in a low, menacing voice. "I'll say it again – draw your sword."

His eyes still on Kaoru, Kenshin asked, "Are you really a policeman?"

"An officer," the other man replied smugly. "Permitted to carry a sword. A swordsman who can kill people legally." When Kenshin still hadn't moved, the officer asked, "What's the matter? Aren't you going to draw?"

Kaoru wanted more than anything to help, but there was no way she could with the men holding their swords in front of her face now. She glared at the officer. The crowd was getting angry.

"You tyrant!" they yelled. "You aren't a god! Go back to Satsuma!"

But the officer wasn't fazed. "Courage in numbers, hm? This is now a case of obstruction of justice." He looked at his men. "Discipline every one of them. Draw your swords!" At the sound of the swords being drawn, the crowd fell silent and fearful. The officer wasn't done with his orders, yet, though. "If any resist…kill."

At this last word, the crowd began to run in terror, one screaming mass moving in unison to escape from the discipline of the sword corps.

Finally, Kenshin drew his own sword. "Do not lay a single blade on any of these citizens." All eyes were on Kenshin now. Even the crowd had stopped to see what would happen. Kenshin glared at the sword corps. "This one is your opponent. If you want death, come forward."

"At last he takes the bait. Whatever I do now is clearly self-defense," the officer muttered under his breath. Then he spoke louder so others could hear. "To stay in practice I need to kill someone every once in a while!" He fixed his attention solely on Kenshin, chuckling in satisfaction.


End file.
